Shifting Sands
by lockheedelektra
Summary: He searches for a fabled city, a warrior's oasis in an unforgiving desert... but he finds much more than he expected. As his fate begins to unravel, the citizens of Daret Alayam become entangled in the threads. AU, KxBxK.
1. The desert warrior

Infertile fields of gold stretched before him, endless plains of amber that undulated with the wind and met the dimming sky above him. The blazing yellow disk that was the sun connected the earth and the heavens, saffron, rose, and ruby painting the atmosphere with the sun god's passionate last breath of life.

Behind the dune where he stood, the ember glow of the ground had faded into dark blue shadows, and the sky melded from its state of a fiery canopy into a velveteen blanket, black as a raven's wing and punctuated with diamond stars.

Golden eyes, so vast and unending in their depth that they seemed to mirror the very desert, gazed out into the horizon before him. A hot, dry wind ruffled his bangs, colored a most brilliant crimson like the feathers of a phoenix; his long ponytail drifted in the breeze, swirling around him like a silken fire.

A hand, tanned and strong from years of hardship, emerged from his sand-colored robes and held out a compass before him. He watched as the red-tipped needle wavered away from North, then righted itself before straying again, this time to the left.

He tucked the handsome silver circle back into his robes and straightened the kasa on his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment. When he reopened them, the heat and majesty of the desert was replicated as the amber pools burned with new conviction.

"Three more days…"

> > > > > > > >

I know, it's way too short. I'll make the next chapter longer if I get some positive feedback! I'm new here--flames burn my skin, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Discovery

Hallo! Sorry this update took so long... writer's block is a bitch. I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer! So here goes:

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, pita, or kibbe--even though my great-grandfather has a kickass recipie for kibbe.

So without further ado, here is the second chapter of Shifting Sands.

-LE

* * *

Sapphire eyes snapped open in alarm as a young girl sat up in her bed. Her pink lips were barely parted as she panted softly, her nerves still jumping from her dream. She put an elegant hand to her forehead and sighed, trying to dismiss the all-too-realistic imagery.

It was the same every night. The man's amber eyes bore into her without hesitation, peering into her soul and setting her aflame like only the desert could. It was as though he _was_ the desert himself, given life by harsh, hot wind and glowing sand.

"Kaoru? Can I come in?"

Kamiya Kaoru's eyes opened and she shook her head, clearing the dream from her mind. _It's not real, anyway,_ she told herself. _It's just a silly dream._

"Yes, it's okay."

The long piece of blue cloth that served as her doorway was pushed aside just slightly, and a boy who only looked to be a year older than Kaoru, with thick black hair, poked his head inside. He squeezed his cerulean eyes shut in a smile as he located the girl.

"Still in bed, eh? It's almost noon."

"Noon? I really overdid it this time…" Kaoru groaned, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and standing up, extending her arms above her head in a stretch. Her back arched and she stood on her tiptoes for a brief second before relaxing.

"Thanks, Soujiro. Are Aoshi and Misao outside?"

"Yup. Sano and Yahiko are coming today, too, but last I heard they were still fighting to the death over the last piece of kibbe."

Kaoru gave a small laugh at that. "Only those two would have kibbe for breakfast."

"Lunch, Kaoru." Soujiro reminded her. "Anyways, I'll go wait outside with the others."

The blue-eyed girl nodded and Soujiro let the blue flap of cloth fall back into place. Kaoru waited until she heard the slap of his sandals fade, then stop altogether. She began working her shiny ebony hair out of its braid that she kept it in while she slept, then swept it up into a high-riding ponytail before shedding her sleeping robe and donning her white sleeveless tunic.

"Hurry up, Kaoru!" A high, feminine voice called. "I'm coming!" Kaoru hollered back, hurrying with the straps on her sandals and snatching up her wooden sword on the way out the door. She jogged through the humble main room of her house and spotted something on the table.

It was a note that simply read, "Eat something" next to a plate of pita bread. Kaoru rolled her eyes at the note, but not harshly, knowing by the handwriting who had written it. He always did enjoy their inside joke.

"Thanks, dad," she muttered as she snatched up a piece of the flat bread and popped it into her mouth. Yanking aside the red rectangle of cloth that was her front door, Kaoru gazed upon the pure white sandstone buildings of their desert citiy. Colored flags protruded from the rooftops, some bearing family crests. Signs that heralded a blacksmith's shop or a bakery swung over doors, inviting people to enter and see what the owners had to offer. Kaoru took a deep breath of air, then jogged towards her three friends that were waiting in the bustling street.

"Sorry, everybody!" She said, scratching the back of her head. "I overslept again."

"Don't worry about a thing!" Misao said, slapping Kaoru firmly on the back. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her genki friend, who simply winked at her, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "C'mon, the matches are gonna start soon! Let's go!" Misao began to bound up the street towards the center of the town where the coliseum was located, her black braid bouncing behind her.

Kaoru giggled, but her eyes were averted to Aoshi, whose pale blue eyes were gazing beyond the borders of their town, out to the looming sand dunes. Soujiro noticed his friend's gaze and asked what was wrong.

Misao, who had excellent hearing, turned in the road and jogged back over to the group. She shaded her eyes against the glaring sun with her hand and squinted over at the dune.

"Hey!" She yelled. "There's somebody up there!"

Kaoru blinked as she realized Misao was right; she could make out the silhouette of a man standing atop a sand dune. From what she could discern, he couldn't have been much taller than her, and was dressed in sand-colored robes.

A wind kicked up, blowing towards the city, and Kaoru saw crimson hair blossom out behind him, fanning underneath his kasa.

… _A most brilliant crimson like the feathers of a phoenix…_

Kaoru gasped as the man swayed in the wind, then collapsed and tumbled down the sand dune towards their town, stopping just outside the gates. Soujiro and Misao cried out in alarm and took off for the man, Aoshi hot on their heels. Kaoru remained fixed to her spot in shock for a few more seconds before moving to catch up with them, her mind frantically working to process this new development.

The man from her dream… was this him? He was real? How could that be? She had heard of those instances where a person dreamt something and then it happened, but she doubted any case was as specific as hers.

In a way, she was afraid, afraid of this strange man with his fiery hair and piercing desert eyes. He was foreboding enough in her dream, but now that he was in the flesh Kaoru felt she had to force her feet to keep pushing her forward.

As soon as she reached the man, she felt his ki swirling in the air around her. She trembled with the force of it; it was like nothing she'd sensed before, both calm, soothing, passionate and bold at the same time. She could hear him rasping for breath as she swallowed her anxiety and knelt before him. Apparently his kasa had fallen off during his tumble, but his long scarlet bangs obscured her view of his eyes.

Suddenly his tanned, lean arm shot out and grabbed Kaoru's wrist, making her start. She forced herself to calm down and look at the man, who was tilting his face upwards. Immediately his eyes caught her attention; they were changing colors, going from violet with amber curls before the gold overtook his irises completely; then the tranquil purple spiraled out from his pupil like it was the eye of some maddening storm.

"Is… is this… Daret Alayam?"

His voice was harsh and dry, barely more than a whisper. Kaoru nodded, then twitched when the strange man slumped over, his confused eyes hidden from view once more. "Water… please…"

Soujiro and Aoshi looked at Kaoru expectantly. "We need to get him to town." She said, and the two black-haired men slung the redhead's arms over their shoulders and began half-carrying, half-dragging him into town.

"His wrists are thin." Aoshi observed. "And his cheeks are sunken. He needs food."

Kaoru glanced behind her, finding that the man indeed showed signs of malnutrition. The handsome face from her dreams had shriveled, making his high cheekbones stand out in his features. His sand-colored robes his his form well, but there was no doubt that she would have been able to count his ribs. Kaoru was surprised that she could have missed such obvious clues.

Misao jogged up to her friend, carrying a finely made sword. The sheath was a shiny black, the handle still tightly wrapped. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it up on the dune. He must have dropped it when he took a fall. Check it out." Misao pressed up on the guard with her thumb, exposing a small section of the blade.

"Is that…?"

"I know. What kind of swordsman carries a katana with the sharp edge on the wrong side?"

* * *

Not as long as the Five Pointed Star chapters, but longer than before, ne? Please review! Your support keeps me writing!

Daret Alayam: the days passed


	3. Malnutrition sucks

I'M ALIVE! And back from Europe sporting a badass new haircut! I was kind of scared when they cut it all off... I've had the same style since... my hair was long enough to have a style... so I had a minor spazz attack when I saw the end result. Not that I don't like it--Eduardo did a very nice job. (His name isn't really Eduardo... he's a French guy... I just don't know his name so I'm referring to him as Eduardo.)

Anyways...

You all seem to like this story. 12 reviews--I feel... so appreciated! No matter how many reviews I get, it still feels good.

And now, the big, fat, truth: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! 'Cause if I did, Soujiro would get a helluva lot more face time...

I present to you... Shifting Sands Chapter Three.

* * *

Megumi! MEGUMI!"

Kaoru clapped furiously at the front door of the hospital, trying to get her doctor friend's attention. Why was she taking so damned long! Couldn't she tell that there was a half-dead man out here in need of serious medical attention!

The thought of the red-haired man made Kaoru glance behind her, as if to make sure he hadn't dropped dead in Aoshi and Soujiro's arms. His head was still bowed, but she could see his torso rising and falling in an uneven pattern. If breathing was such an effort, he must not have much time.

_What_ could that kitsune onna possibly be doing?

Kaoru moved her gaze from the strange man to Misao, who was still holding his sakabatou faithfully. Even though Misao didn't use swords, preferring kunai and her bare hands, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Kaoru did, so she understood how important a blade could be to a swordsman. Not to mention, she was missing her beloved fighting matches at the coliseum, just to help out a swordsman who appeared on a sand dune.

_HURRY UP YOU STUPID—_

"Kaoru?"

Their small group looked skywards, where a woman with long raven hair and smoldering cinnamon eyes was leaning out a window. Even in that awkward position, with half her torso outside the hospital, it was clear that she carried herself like a queen, with a confidence that was rare even among hardened warriors.

Megumi gasped as she caught sight of the malnourished redhead and hurled herself back inside, yanking back the red cloth doorway approximately two seconds later and ushering the motely group into the hospital. Aoshi and Soujiro set him on the nearest cot so he was leaning against the wall, and Megumi made the transition from what is technically classified as 'spacey and half-awake' to 'seasoned doctor' instantaneously.

"Soujiro! Get up to my apartment and get a dish of yogurt. _Not_ with fruit, just plain, do you hear me?"

Megumi gave a stern look to the black-haired youth, who nodded rapidly and took off, using his Shukuchi technique to bound up and down the stairs in ten seconds flat. The female doctor gripped the dish in one hand and held out the other to receive something.

"Spoon!" She demanded, and a spoon was placed into her hand without question. Megumi scooped the silver implement into the thick white yogurt and eased it into the man's mouth. His jaw was slack and it almost oozed out, but Kaoru saw it coming and grasped his chin.

"Swallow," she said gently. "Come on, you can do it."

He tilted his head towards her, eyes still swirling from violet to amber endlessly. Kaoru managed a small smile as his gaze bore into her sappire orbs, and his jaw closed as he managed a swallow.

Kaoru heard Misao give a sigh of relief, as did Megumi. The doctor then sent Aoshi to the well out back for water, and she gave the red-haired man a few more spoonfuls of yogurt before sitting down on the cot adjacent and putting the dish of yogurt on her lap. The man was still conscious, but his eyes had closed and he had leaned his head against the wall. There was a pause until Aoshi came back with a jug of water. Kaoru intercepted him and took the jug from him, saying, "I'll do it."

Aoshi didn't say anything, as Kaoru expected, but she had learned to interpret his stares over the years—only Misao was more proficient than she was—and he willingly handed over the water.

Kaoru made it back over to the man and raised the jug of water to his lips. It looked like he was trying to suck down the whole thing at once, but Kaoru gradually tilted it so he only got a few sips at a time.

Once she lowered the vase of water, his eyes had firmly locked onto the plum color, though he stared at her with the same intensity that he had before.

"Thank you." He said quietly, though Kaoru couldn't be sure if he was talking to the whole group or her specifically. His eyes still hadn't wavered from hers.

"U-Um… it's no problem…" Kaoru sputtered, nervous but unwilling to break eye contact. She always had an appreciation for beauty, and this man's eyes were simply gorgeous; kind, endless coronas of purple that had a ring of lavender racing through them. They were a sharp contrast to the other color, a passionate, roaring gold that seemed as though they could consume her being if they so chose; and yet she found a certain intrigue in those eyes as well…

"_A-hem_."

Both the redhead and the black-haired girl turned to Soujiro, who had made the coughing sound. He still had a small smile on his face, blue eyes betraying nothing but somehow saying exactly what was on his mind. Kaoru paled; Soujiro had a bad habit of behaving like a twin brother, which included subtly fending off any guys who got too 'friendly'.

"I-It's not like that, Sou!" She squeaked, waving her arms. "Really! We just _met_, for crying out loud!" Kaoru frantically glanced at the other people in the room; Misao had split into a wolfish grin and Megumi had her vixen smirk painted delicately on her face. Aoshi was… completely straight-faced, as usual, but Kaoru could tell he was reflecting the other's sentiments by looking at his icy eyes.

"Changing the subject…" Megumi said with her effortless grace, "Are you feeling up to telling us your name, swordsman?"

"Kenshin." He said without hesitation, voice shedding more of its sandpaper texture as he spoke more. "My name is Kenshin."

_Kenshin_. Kaoru felt the name bounce around in her head before its meaning settled into the crevices of her brain. Kenshin: heart of sword. It was a fitting name for a samurai, even one who carried a sword that did not cut.

"Would you care to tell us what you were doing atop that dune, Kenshin?" Soujiro said, apparently having decided to cease teasing Kaoru.

Kenshin paused at that, averting his gaze to his open palm in his lap. After a ten-second silence, give or take, he opened his mouth to answer.

"I… I don't know."

Kaoru's brow furrowed at that. He didn't know? Surely there must be _some_ reason for him to have been on that dune; as far as she knew, Daret Alayam was the only city around for miles.

"Perhaps…" He began again, "The answer lies with… him…"

There was a silence that choked the air following Kenshin's statement. Misao's eyebrow raised, a sure sign that she was doubting the redhead's mental stability. "Right…" she said. "Well, I brought your sword, in case you want it." She said, placing said sakabatou in Kenshin's lap. He nodded his head towards the genki braided girl.

"Thank you, miss…?"

"Misao. An' that's Kaoru, and Aoshi, and Megumi, and the grinny freak is Soujiro."

Soujiro rolled his eyes at being called a 'grinny freak' as Misao pointed out each member of the group. "Sano an' Yahiko aren't here right now—probably at the coliseum, we'll take ya there once you're okay—but we'll see if we can bring 'em in tomorrow. That is, if they can haul their butts out of bed, the lazy bums. We'll probably have to lure them out with a shiskebob of roast chicken, or maybe some beef or—"

Megumi gently placed her hand over Misao's mouth, which had unconsciously gone into 'babble-mode'. "In any case, you should get some rest." The doctor interrupted Misao's rant. "Sleep is best right now."

"I am rather tired…" Kenshin said, stretching his arms and yawning. The movement made Kaoru notice, for the first time, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. It was quite distinctive, scars not usually coming in that formation, and she was surprised she'd missed it. The girl figured she'd been so caught up in getting Kenshin to safety that she'd forgotten to actually look at him.

Now that she did, though, she was captivated; his hair had been matted by desert sand, but it was clear that underneath it was thick and shiny, still reflecting the light from outside. And what a rare color it was—so vivid and bold, standing out in a vivacious contrast to the group's collective black hair. The structure of his face was gentle, so that he still appeared young and carefree, and he was obviously naturally slender… though that might have been because he was malnourished… but hey…

She stayed within her trance when Kenshin lay down, resting his head on the pillow that the hospital supplied. A small smile played across his lips as his violet eyes closed and the swordsman surrendered to slumber. Strange… he seemed so peaceful when he slept…

She gazed at him a while longer before Soujiro's playful punch on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She looked up at her 'brother' to see a full-blown grin on his face. With Megumi having retreated to her apartment, and Aoshi and Misao waiting outside, she was free from having to act like a lady; her face flushed and she felt her anger grow.

"You _do_ like him, don't you?"

"SHUT UP, YOU!"

* * *

And yes--the best thing to give a person who hasn't eaten in days is yogurt. Well, maybe not _the best_ thing, but it wouldn't do for Megumi to pull out some Gatorade, now would it? See, Kenshin would need basic, simple stuff, and not a whole lot of it right off the bat--his body couldn't take it and he'd probably start throwing up. (Isn't that pleasant...)

Sorry for not explaining the 'eat something' joke in the story... next chapter, I promise... which reminds me...

Sano and Yahiko will make their grand appearance in the next chapter! The laughter! The horror! THE KIBBE!

Oh yeah... it's time for bed...

REVIEW!


	4. Sano and Yahiko! Kaoru's battle!

Well, let's see... thank you all again for the lovely reviews. I was looking them over for a confidence boost and I realized something:

ROYALBLUEKITSUNE REVIEWED MY STORY! Yaaaaaaaaay!

I friggin' love her stories! THANK YOU GOD!

...Ahem. I also got a good suggestion for a Kenshin POV, so I decided to put some of that in as well. Thank you, anonymous person!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

And so, here is the fourth chapter of Shifting Sands.

-LE

* * *

I gazed up at the blank ceiling of the hospital those four people had taken me to. There was a thin crack running through the stone, and my imagination combined with the shadows of night to manipulate it into the outline of a girl. I didn't need to look to know that it was she.

I groaned and managed to cover my eyes with my forearm, but still I saw her, as though she was imprinted on my soul. With no way to avoid the image, I scanned down her form as I remembered it.

Her body was lithe, obviously that of a fighter, and her ki gave off a combination of innocence and stubborn fire, like… like some kind of an angel forged of steel. Her hair was long, silky strands of midnight sky. Her eyes… I almost forgot what she looked like just from recalling her eyes, so great was their power. They were such a vibrant blue, cerulean edging her pupils and a sky blue filling out her irises. They stood out against her pale, soft skin that had flushed so prettily when I stared at her…

I could feel amber flooding into my irises and stopped abruptly, sitting up in bed. Contrary to what the five people who'd spoken to me might think, I'm a very fast healer, so though I felt a small rush of blood to my head, I was unaffected. I was focused on _his_ growing presence.

"Go away…" I hissed out through clenched teeth, covering my face with my hands. "Isn't it enough that you came here…?"

No, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted what he came for, though he still refused to tell me what that was. And now… now he wanted _her_, too.

He seemed to dangle it above my head, knowing I was unable to do anything. From what little he told me of this city, if I tried to escape I'd wander the desert forever—though if he wasn't in control it probably wouldn't be nearly that long. I began to wonder if dying was a better option than loosing him upon Daret Alayam.

_Fool!_ He snarled. _I was born of you—of _your _desires, _your_ decisions! If you die, I die, and I am not prepared to let that happen. If you run away, I will take control even I have to force it from you, and I will haul us back to this city… back to _her

I fell silent and his anger subsided, his voice taking a casual, almost chatty tone. Ironic bastard.

_You must admit you want her as well, no?_ He chuckled at that before receding back into my mind.

I could not answer him.

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke stood before the red cloth doorway of the hospital and took a deep breath. In his hands was a dish of homemade kibbe, which he had slaved over for the better part of the morning. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a half-bad cook; his late saint of a grandmother's recipes never failed to please, and he usually managed to pull them off quite nicely. 

He ran a large hand through his brown bird-head hair—taking care not to dislodge the red bandanna—and sighed as his little brother, Yahiko, bounced impatiently from heel to heel next to him. The youth's shaggy black hair floated a bit as he came down and he crossed his arms. "Clap already!" Yahiko said. "We ain't got all day! Kaoru said we had to come pay this guy a visit an' the matches are gonna start soon!"

Sano narrowed his light brown eyes at Yahiko's chocolate ones and shoved the kibbe into his little brother's slight chest. "You hold it then. The sound of one hand clapping isn't very loud, ya know."

"I know that!"

The tall boy ignored him and took a deep breath.

_Please, God… don't let _her_ answer the door…_

His palms met in a thunderous clap and he silently prayed. His teeth ground together from tension and anxiety. Every muscle in his lean body tensed as the crimson cloth was drawn back and blue eyes met his gaze.

A breath whooshed out of him in relief as Kaoru smiled up at him. "Hi Sano, Yahiko. I'm glad you guys could come, we've almost got Kenshin up and walking."

She held open the curtain for them and Sano recovered his relaxed air, swaggering into the hospital's main room. Yahiko stumbled in after him, carrying the kibbe dish that was almost as big as he was. Inside the hospital, Kenshin had one arm slung over Soujiro's shoulder and was standing on shaky legs. Kaoru thought he looked like a newborn foal, his knees almost knocking together. Megumi sat on her chair next to Kenshin's cot, Aoshi was calmly leaning against the wall, and Misao was spotting in case Kenshin lost his balance.

The redhead hesitantly took a step, then another, Soujiro walking with him until they stopped in front of Kaoru. Kenshin, who had been focusing on his feet the entire time, lifted his head and smiled at the blue-eyed girl.

"Good morning, Kaoru."

Kaoru felt a small blush rise up from her neck when Kenshin's violet eyes searched unhesitatingly into her own; one look at Soujiro's grin, however, and she forced the blush back down before giving a carefully informal reply.

"Good morning, Kenshin. This is Sanosuke and Yahiko, the two we told you about."

Yahiko, who had been straining under the immense weight of the kibbe dish and looked like he could pop a blood vessel any second, could take no more.

"Yeah, yeah, it's really fantastic to meet ya, now could someone PLEASE TAKE THIS KIBBE ALREADY!"

Sano sighed and scooped the platter from Yahiko and held it one-handed above his head. The ever-observant Soujiro didn't miss how Sanosuke's eyes flickered to Megumi to gauge her reaction before speaking. "Too heavy for ya, huh, kid? Looks like you gotta train more."

"Shut up! I'm plenty strong enough!"

"Sure you are." Sanosuke said, turning to face the rest of the gang. "Is this gonna be okay, Miss Fox? This," he indicated the kibbe, "isn't exactly for the weak of stomach."

"Don't call me that. And yes, it'll be fine. He ate some fruit the other day, so basic protein shouldn't be a problem."

"Good!" Sano said, splitting into a grin. "'Cause it would be a crying shame if all this quality kibbe went to waste."

Aoshi went to find some forks in the hospital kitchen and Soujiro set Kenshin back down on the edge of his cot. The kibbe dish was deposited on the redhead's lap, and Misao passed off the fork to him once Aoshi came back. Kenshin took a modest bite of the kibbe and there was a pause; he swallowed quickly and then began shoving the food into his mouth like he had never tasted meat in his life. Sano grinned with pride as Misao giggled enthusiastically.

"I guess he likes it! Even the most polite of swordsman have their carnivorous moments." She said, pearly whites clearly displayed with every word. The edges of Aoshi's lips just barely curled upwards, and Kaoru felt a giggle bubble up in her throat as Kenshin remained oblivious to it all and continued wolfing down Sanosuke's kibbe. He slumped over once he had finally finished, the fork lying in the now-empty dish.

"Man, you sure can eat." Yahiko remarked. "I don't think all the warriors in the coliseum could eat that much that fast."

"Oh yeah!" Misao said, slamming her fist into her palm in remembrance. "Weren't we going to take Kenshin to the coliseum once he was well enough? I bet he could make it now!" The small kunoichi turned to Kenshin, a hopeful smile on her face. "Whaddaya say, swordsman? Feel up to it?"

"Oh, no he won't!" Megumi thundered, standing up from her chair. "Kenshin can barely stand on his own, there's no way he'll make it all the way to the coliseum!"

"Actually…"

All their heads swiveled to Kenshin, who had straightened himself and looked like he was preparing to stand up. "…I think I feel well enough to go see these matches Misao talks so much about."

Megumi looked on in absolute horror as Kenshin rose gracefully and brushed some crumbs off the plain white tunic that Soujiro and Aoshi had changed him into; his old sand-colored robes were filthy and beyond repair. He smiled at all of them, his violet eyes squeezing shut in a happy expression.

Misao let out a triumphant burst of laughter and pointed at the good lady doctor, who had a sour look on her face. "In your face, Megumi! I showed you, Miss Fox!"

She was about to say more, but Soujiro had come up behind her and snatched her arm down, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Now, now, Misao—It's rude to point."

He turned to the rest of the group, his ever-present smile evaporating the stubborn will of Megumi. That was what Kaoru dubbed, "the magic of Soujiro"; he was just so damn _likeable_ that you had to agree with everything he said or did.

"We should get going, then. The matches are almost ready to start."

At the mention of the matches, something clicked in Kaoru's brain. "Oh yeah! I was signed up for one today! I've gotta get going!"

The blue-eyed girl managed to tear away from looking at Kenshin—who, once again, had been gazing relentlessly at her—and shot out the hospital door, setting off at a quick run towards the center of the town. Misao broke free of Soujiro's hold with a sharp stomp on his foot and bolted after her friend, yelling, "Race ya there, squirt!" as she passed Yahiko. The black-haired youth blinked, then snarled and made his exit, hauling tail to catch up with Misao.

Kenshin let out a barely audible, "Oro?"

Sano released a boisterous laugh and followed after them, walking at a relaxed pace. Soujiro managed to hop out of the hospital, holding his injured foot and wincing every time he landed. Megumi massaged her temples with her thumb and forefinger like she had a headache, murmuring something about 'immature rooster heads' and 'upside the head with a rolling pin'.

"You two go on ahead." She said. "I need to stay here in case any patients come in."

Aoshi nodded and pushed himself off the wall, holding the curtain back as Kenshin stepped shakily out of the hospital. Kenshin paused once he stepped onto the street and tilted his head upwards, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his skin.

"I'm surprised you recovered this quickly. It's only been a week."

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked to Aoshi, who was staring at him suspiciously with his cold blue eyes. "Well, I've always been a quick healer." Kenshin said quickly, scratching the back of his head.

Aoshi gave a noncommittal grunt and began to walk. Kenshin stared at the tall man's retreating back and frowned slightly. Aoshi was no slouch, that was for sure. The man had a keen and penetrating mind, capable of endless analyzation. If Kenshin wasn't careful, the silent man would find out too much about him.

He shook his head and began walking towards the rest of the group. His legs were unsure at first, but they strengthened with each step, and soon he had a powerful stride going as he approached Soujiro's side. The smiling boy had stopped hopping around, but he was limping quite uncomfortably.

"So, Soujiro… how exactly does this, 'matches' concept work?" Kenshin said, catching the younger boy's attention. Soujiro paused to come up with his answer.

"Well, the coliseum hosts a series of matches. There's a group of warriors who work for the coliseum, and usually civilians sign up to spar with them if they'd like, but there's no killings allowed. If no civilians have signed up for a specific day, the warriors fight lions and such, but they have to kill the lion with one stroke. Sano and Misao do it a lot, and so does Kaoru. I've dappled in it, myself. It's quite fun."

"Hm." Kenshin said, focusing his attention on Kaoru, who had reached the gates and was persuading the guard to let her in so she could go through the warrior's entrance. Her face lit up as he acquiesced, and Kenshin felt a strange euphoric feeling cloud his vision and block his hearing as he gazed at her. Something darker in him began to stir suddenly and he panicked, forcing it down and snapping his gaze to the coliseum itself.

It was a huge, circular building, carved entirely of sandstone so that it gleamed in the sun and almost blinded him. It stood out against the mostly rectangular architecture of Daret Alayam, and green flags flew around the circumference of its open roof. Soujiro pointed up to them as they fell into its far-reaching shadow.

"See those green flags? That means that there'll be some civilian matches today and some with lions. Yellow flags mean lion matches only, and blue means only civilians."

The black-haired boy turned to the towering Sano, who had fallen back until he was even with the two shorter men. "Do you remember when Kaoru said her match was?"

Sano scratched his head. "Hmm… she said something about wanting to start the day with a bang, so she's probably first up."

Soujiro nodded, then turned to Kenshin. "I am about to attempt a one-legged Shukuchi. If this results in my death, I want something more original than roses at my funeral."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow as Soujiro began hopping like mad, getting a good amount of speed up but not nearly enough to use his Reduced Earth technique. Sanosuke chuckled before hollering, "Keep going, smiley! You're almost there!"

Soujiro stuck his hand out and raised a finger without looking back, but he was so far ahead Kenshin couldn't tell if he was giving the thumbs-up or simply flicking Sano off. The taller man let out another one of his soulful laughs, jogging the remaining distance to the observer's entrance.

Kenshin followed Sanosuke through the masses of people once inside, keeping an eye out for the spiky head of hair drifting above the crowd. The redhead wormed through endless tiny gaps in the flow of bodies before finally popping out in the stands. The seats took up almost the entire coliseum, completely surrounding and descending towards the circular, sandy arena. He caught a glimpse of Misao standing on her seat and waving her arms madly towards the bottom of the stands; Kenshin started down the stairs and took a seat next to her.

"You're just in time!" She yelled over the blaring of trumpets. "Kaoru's the first match!"

Kenshin turned his violet eyes towards the gates directly across from him, which were slowly rising upwards to expose a dark tunnel. The arena fell silent and steps could be heard echoing through the chamber. They weren't light, but rather heavy and plodding, like they belonged to some otherworldly behemoth. A figure came into view, and sure enough, it was a giant of a man, with a huge beard and bulging muscles; he was resting a sheathed katana on his meaty left shoulder. A tremendous roar rippled through the crowd as Kaoru's opponent came fully into view, shaking the stands and pressing at Kenshin's eardrums.

"Hiruma Gohei!" Yahiko said from his spot of the other side of Misao. Kenshin immediately got the impression that the young boy had somehow memorized every warrior's profile in the coliseum. "He's a crowd favorite! They say his left-handed ougi can't be beat!"

The redhead felt—since he could barely hear anything now—the gates on his side of the arena clank open, and he sensed Kaoru's unique aura flare up in preparation for battle. Suddenly the clamor around them grew even more intense, so incredible in its volume that Kenshin was surprised nothing was exploding from the stress. Sano's booming laugh still managed to carry over the noise.

"HA HA! Doesn't matter if he can fight with the sword up his butt! The Kenjustu Princess will always have the crowd behind her! GO KAORU!"

Sanosuke planted a foot on the edge of the arena with his last sentence and cupped his hands around his mouth so his powerful voice carried through the whole stadium. The crowd followed his lead, and Kaoru stepped out into the ring, only the back of her tunic and her long ponytail of silky black hair visible. A wooden sword was tied at her left hip, and she drew it and adopted a defensive stance.

Her ki grew in power and confidence as the cheers for her grew ever louder; Hiruma Gohei's scowl grew worse until he finally charged at the small girl, his sword still sheathed.

Kaoru's heart thudded in her chest. _He's coming… wait… wait for it…_ _Don't rush; you've got all the time in the world… Feel when he'll attack… Now!_

Just as the huge man began a downswing, Kaoru darted to the side to avoid it and gave him a stinging _whack_ to the base of his spine. Gohei jumped forward a few feet and turned around, snarling. A small smirk grew on Kaoru's face and she faintly heard Yahiko whooping and Misao screaming, "Kick his ass, girlfriend!"

This only infuriated the large man more, and he began a series of rapid strikes, forcing Kaoru into parrying since she couldn't dodge them all. A small cut on her arm distracted her and before she knew it, her back was pressed against sun-warmed stone.

_Don't look away!_

She forced her eyes back to her match and rolled to the side to avoid another tremendous downswing, this time swinging out her wooden sword to catch the back of his knee so he toppled to the ground. Laughter rolled through the crowd like wind rolled over a sand dune, and Gohei gave a loud growl before pushing himself up once more, pupils contracted in fury.

"Little girl, I'll kill you!"

Kaoru felt an explosion of murderous intent behind his statement, and for the first time since the match started, she was afraid. He really meant to kill her. Was he truly that volatile? Didn't they do background checks at the coliseum?

Her mental questioning ceased and she raised her bokken to do a block, but his rage-enforced strength broke it clean in half and slammed onto her shoulder, stunning her temporarily. The small break was all he needed.

Kaoru felt herself being raised upwards by the collar of her tunic. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see the sword that he meant to end her life with. She heard shouts of protest from the crowd, and sensed her friends' ki roaring to life. Sano's raging fire, Yahiko's crackling thunder, Misao's whipcord tendrils, Aoshi's spikes of ice, even Soujiro's whirling tornado all reached her now like never before.

But there was one she barely recognized… it was like something only witnessed in a dream, or for a brief second tucked away in her memory.

It was warm… nay, burning hot. Less inconsistent than a flickering fire, but solid and intense; unrelenting. Seething, barely controlled, it was like… the desert.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see what appeared to be a red missile launch itself into the gut of her opponent just below her; Gohei toppled backwards and she felt herself falling through the hot desert air, but she was caught by something soft yet supple and gently lowered to the ground.

A field of brilliant crimson, like the feathers of a phoenix, stepped in front of her vision. She stepped back and saw it was Kenshin, to her surprise and slight horror—wasn't he still too weak to attempt that sort of maneuver?

Before she could say anything, Kenshin drew his sakabatou, keeping his eyes focused on Gohei, who was standing once more. She gave a small intake of breath when she realized that the strange, powerful ki that was the desert brought to life was emanating from the gentle swordsman. Even his body language seemed different; he held himself with authority now, shoulders squared in absolute confidence instead of his relaxed, humble position.

This was not the man she knew.

"Kenshin…?"

Slowly, he turned his head, revealing a single, blazing eye, bright like the disk of the sun and the amber color of the sands themselves.

"No, my dear. Battousai."

* * *

So, did you like it? If so, please review! I love you all!


	5. The truth behind the joke

They should make a spin-off of Rurouni Kenshin called, "Everybody Loves Battousai". Becausewe do. What is it about a lusty, golden eyed hitokiri that we all find so appealing?It's one of the mysteries of life, that it is...

I also got a lot of people saying something like this:

"Why didn't you let Kaoru kick Gohei's ass thatwould'vebeen so friggin' cool!"

Thing is, I'm trying to stick with the characterization from the anime as much as possible. That means that Kaoru might not be strong enough to beat Gohei.Which doesn't mean that Kaoru isn't strong;Watsuki-sama himself says that she could probably takeon kendo mastersfrom all over Japan and win. It's just that people like Kenshin, who are practicallykendo_ gods_make her appear weaker than she is.

But then I thought, "You know, it's my story. If Kenshin had let Kaoru keep going in that first episode, she probably could've kicked Gohei's ass!"So I went with that. Are you all happy now?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

So without further ado, here is the fifth chapter of ShiftingSands.

-LE

* * *

For a few brief seconds, Kaoru was pinned under the amber-eyed man's gaze. Whenever Kenshin had stared at her, it had been a dreamy stare, like he was half there and half off in space somewhere. Then she hadn't been able to tell why he was gazing at her; the haze in his eyes was too thick. 

But this Battousai was hiding nothing, not attempting to hold back at all. His amber eyes bore into her just as ferociously as they did in her dreams. The expression in them was obvious, blatant; he was looking at her like she was a scrumptious piece of chocolate.

If Kenshin's stares were like a stroke on the cheek, Battousai's were punches in the face.

Kaoru felt shock turn to rage as a tiny smirk grew upon his face. Ooh, that cocky bastard! Who did he think he was, staring at her so… so… and in _public_, for chrissake!

She noticed that Hiruma Gohei was managing to haul himself up, and was practically foaming at the mouth in bloodlust. She diverted her attention back to Battousai, who seemed oblivious to the behemoth who intended to flay them both alive.

"Well, Mister Battousai," she said, clearly enunciating the syllables of his name, "I appreciate you helping me and all, but this is my fight. I can deal with it from here."

He raised a fine eyebrow in amusement. "Oh?"

Kaoru set her face in a determined look that clearly said, "Yes. Exactly. Now get outta my way, buddy." Battousai's smirk only grew, and he sheathed his sakabatou. Gohei stumbled up as Battousai pivoted and began walking back to the stands, pausing when he drew even with Kaoru.

"Don't disappoint me, Kaoru."

Gods, even his voice was different, a deep baritone that sent chills flying down her spine. She had to fight to keep her focus straight ahead on Hiruma Gohei, who was preparing for another charge attack; she adopted a stance again, clutching the handle of her bokken. Soon she was immersed in the battle once more, the golden-eyed man called Battousai a fleeting memory on the edge of her vision.

The large man began to run towards her, sword positioned for a thrust right at her head. Adrenaline pounded through her veins, and she felt as though everything was in slow motion; she saw every step Gohei took, saw his mouth open for a battle cry, saw him close the gap and shoot his sword forward with the intention of piercing her skull.

And then she was lighter than air, faster than quicksilver, and she dodged the thrust, crouching down until she was level with Gohei's knee. Drawing in a deep breath, she let loose with a battle cry of her own, slamming the handle of the bokken into Gohei's knee in Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's Hiza Hishigi—Knee Crush. She heard a satisfying crunch that heralded the breaking of Gohei's kneecap, and she grinned triumphantly as the giant toppled for the final time. Kaoru stood, and when Gohei made no move to get up after three seconds, the trumpets screamed her victory and the coliseum roared, the voices of her friends carrying as the loudest.

Kaoru turned to Battousai—who was standing at the edge of the arena—as she felt the adrenaline wear off. Her limbs ached and stung, and her tired lungs could barely draw in enough oxygen, but she was happy when she saw a small, proud smile register on his face.

Then, she passed out.

_Catch her, you idiot!_

_**I know that, fool!**_

Battousai rushed forward, merely a red-and-white blur to the rest of the coliseum, and caught Kaoru in his lean arms before she hit the ground. Her blue eyes had closed; thick dark lashes fluttering as a side effect of REM. The girl was definitely unconscious, but she was still clutching fiercely to the handle of her bokken. Battousai cradled her closer to him, one hand supporting her back while the other rested behind her knees. He closed his own eyes in pleasure as the scent of jasmine greeted him.

"You did well, Kaoru." He muttered.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the others sprinting towards them. Soujiro reached them first, and without a word he pressed his first two fingers under Kaoru's jaw line, checking for a pulse. Battousai had to restrain a possessive growl that bubbled in his throat.

Soujiro exchanged a glance with the amber-eyed man, and Battousai reluctantly handed his precious cargo over to the blue-eyed boy, who had the grace to drop his smile for a few seconds. Misao and Yahiko reached them next, and the two hyper kids immediately started interrogating them.

"Is she all right?"

"She's not dead, is she?"

"Has she eaten yet today, Sou? You know how she gets when she's stressed out!"

Soujiro flicked his eyes to Battousai before answering the group, since Sanosuke and Aoshi had finally reached them. "She's all right, she's got a pulse. I don't think she's eaten yet, but when she wakes up we'll give her some food."

"Do you want me to carry her?" Sano asked, but Soujiro shook his head and started walking out the warrior's entrance to the coliseum, Misao and Yahiko following close behind. Battousai walked with the two taller men, figuring that Soujiro wouldn't want a possibly schizophrenic stranger near Kaoru right now. They entered the dark impasse of the tunnel, where there was so little light he could barely make out the four people ahead of them. He only knew where Kaoru was because he could see her dark hair swaying, simply a deeper shadow in the lightless tunnel. Curiosity started probing at his brain about the girl, mixed with genuine concern; the red head knew he wouldn't get any answers out of Aoshi, so he turned to Sano instead.

"What did Misao mean, when she said how Kaoru gets when she's stressed out?"

Sanosuke paused, noting Kenshin's change in demeanor; how his voice had dropped an octave and his eyes were now blazing amber, visible even in the pressing darkness, but he responded anyway.

"When Kaoru's got a lot of stuff going on, she'll kind of… not eat. She either forgets or thinks she doesn't have time. It's not like a body image thing, she loves food too much to give it up full-time… but sometimes when she hasn't eaten she'll pass out. She'll be back up in a couple hours, just you wait an' see."

"Hm."

The trip back to Kaoru's house was made in complete silence; not even Misao or Yahiko made any further questions. Once they arrived at her home, Soujiro nudged the piece of red cloth aside with his elbow, but he froze in the doorway, Kaoru still in his arms.

Battousai's brow furrowed and he dashed to the door, using his god-like speed to get there even before Yahiko and Misao. As he stood next to Soujiro, his golden eyes narrowed at the man standing next to the table in the sitting room. Was he some crony of Hiruma Gohei, here for revenge in the name of his shamed comrade? Was he simply a thief, a wandering bandit who had made the grave mistake of entering the house where Battousai would tread?

No; were he a thief, he would have looked frightened, possibly even ashamed, and a henchman out for revenge would have struck by now. This man carried himself with the absolute authority reserved for someone respected and revered by the public. His tunic was longer than others, reaching down to his ankles but leaving his strong arms bare. His black hair was cut neatly, a smidge of silver creeping over his temples. Sharp, intelligent blue eyes that belied the strength of a warrior softened with paternal warmth as they drifted over Kaoru.

"Is she all right, Soujiro?"

Soujiro gave a quick nod, and the man turned his attention to Battousai, who was still wary of the stranger in Kaoru's sitting room.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kamiya Koshijirou. I am Kaoru's father."

* * *

Shorter than the last chapter, but still nice, ne? Please review! My brain needs encouragement to function! 


	6. The Legend of a Manslayer

Not dead yet! OH YEAH!

I've probably pissed off many a reader by taking so long to update, but life had in for me for these past... uh... three months, really, it did! There was also the most evil case of writer's block to come into existence... but putting all that aside...

I may bump this up to an 'M' rating later on. I have the distinct feeling that things will get spicy soon... I was very tempted to do some citrusy bits towards the end, but didn't want to further offend anyone...

And yes,I'm updating at 12:30 in the morning to bring you this chapter that I slaved over. I've got this belief that I should never, _ever_ give up on a fic (see my Trigun fanfiction, _Pairs_, for details). I wouldn't do that to you readers, so even if it takes a long-ass time, I will always update eventually. With that being said...

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!

And now, I _finally_ give you the sixth chapter of _Shifting Sands._

-LE

* * *

Battousai said nothing while the man who had announced himself as Kaoru's father appraised him. He watched Koshijirou's eyes take in his flaming-red hair and cross-shaped scar, then grind to a halt as they took notice of his amber eyes.

Misao and Yahiko came charging into the room, but even the two bundles of energy sensed the mood and decided to keep their mouths shut. Sanosuke and Aoshi soon followed, and then they were all gathered in Kaoru's living room, somehow contributing to the awkward silence with lack of words. Koshijirou was the first to speak, his words carrying the same tone of confidence.

"Battousai." It wasn't a question. The man knew his shit, Battousai gave him that. The redhead nodded, never breaking eye contact with him. Seeing who could keep eye contact the longest was one of the more subtle ways of intimidation. One of his favorites, in fact. It was like a little game.

Yet Koshijirou knew the rules better than most, and wasn't backing down. Battousai was beginning to respect him already. Just a little bit.

"What has brought you to Daret Alayam, Battousai?"

Koshijirou was being polite, but not too much. He wasn't trying to suck up to the mighty Battousai so he would be spared of his wrath. He was not afraid.

Battousai decided to speak, keeping his face a neutral mask.

"This is the fabled warrior's paradise. I've been trying to reach it for centuries, but no other body's characteristics have been close enough to suit my purposes. Save for this one." He tapped himself on the chest lightly.

There was another pause, and now everyone was aware of the deepened voice, the blazing gold desert eyes. Misao began to fidget, her unspoken questions making her uneasy. Yahiko noticed and decided to relieve the poor kunoichi, partially because he was curious, too, and partially because her fidgeting was annoying him greatly.

"With all due respect, what the hell is going on? All of a sudden this hole in the ground is a 'warrior's paradise', and now we're calling Kenshin 'Battousai' just 'cause his eye color changed—am I the only one who missed something?"

"An explanation is in order," Koshijirou said smoothly, his eyes still fixated on Battousai's golden ones. Battousai could see where Kaoru had gotten her stubbornness. Koshijirou briefly slid his eyes away from the amber-eyed man to tell Soujiro to put Kaoru in her room, but it wasn't a retreat, simply a postponement.

Once Kaoru was safely in bed, the seven of them gathered in her kitchen, Koshijirou sitting on the royal-blue cushion at the head of the massive dining table to no protest from the others. It seemed that everyone drifted to specific seats, seats that they were familiar with. Battousai got the impression that they all dined here quite frequently; there was an empty tan cushion where he guessed the fox-doctor would be.

Battousai turned his eyes forward to Koshijirou, who had laced his fingers together in front of his face. "I'm afraid, Battousai, that most of what I've heard about your existence is rumor. I'd prefer you to tell the story."

The redhead swordsman snorted, not bothering with politeness at all. Why should he? Even though Koshijirou showed no fear, it was obvious who was the stronger man. Pleasantries weren't his 'thing', anyway. "I'll have you tell the rumors. If there's anything wrong, I'll straighten it out."

Koshijirou closed his eyes, as if straining to recall a memory from a past life. When he did speak, his voice took on a different tone from before; the words he spoke were the same words passed down through centuries, words that had been imbued with a power all their own. His voice resonated with the legend of Hitokiri Battousai.

"Five hundred years ago, an invasion came from the Lands of Rolling Mist in the North. They arrived on massive ships, crossing the sea and rapidly moving towards the capital, destroying any city in their path. The stench of death lingered behind them, and the people grew to fear these demons from the north.

Then, in our land's most desperate moment, a demon of our own arose."

Battousai smirked; it was getting to the good part now. _His _part.

Arrogant bastard, you say? Yes, indeed. And this is important… why?

"His skill with a katana was peerless, his speed so great that he appeared to be a flickering mirage to most humans. His hair was the crimson of a phoenix's feathers, and his eyes the blazing gold of the sun; many thought he was the sun god himself made flesh, having descended from the heavens to save our people from being conquered. But be he deity or mortal, his abilities were invaluable, and the tide of war began to turn.

"In the final battle, it is said that this man received only two wounds from the leader of the invaders, and that they formed a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. With the enemy defeated, the warrior seemingly disappeared, leaving behind but one message."

"Your war is over, bringing me no further challenge. I go to seek something that may truly test my abilities. If and when this nation needs my skills again, search for the man with the cross-shaped scar."

All eyes turned to Battousai, who had apparently quoted himself; the swordsman sat with his legs crossed, hands folded in his lap, a smirk painted across his face, the very picture of smug arrogance.

_**Well, now that I've got their attention…**_

"Eventually I died after drifting aimlessly for countless years, searching for a fight that could push me to my limits. I was too blood-stained for Heaven, but a tad too righteous for Hell. So I was reincarnated, forced into a young boy's body. Though I could not control the boy completely, I could coexist and interact with him, perhaps influence some of his decisions. As the boy grew, I heard stories of a warrior's city, a place where one could fight freely, unburdened by the magnitude of war."

"Daret Alayam." Aoshi spoke in low tones, his ice-eyes focused on the living legend sitting kitty-corner to him at the table. Yahiko gave a small start and Misao gasped slightly; Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. Soujiro remained calm, but the redhead caught the faintest trace of tension in the boy's aura. Battousai let them stew in their reactions before continuing.

"Yet in order to reach this fabled city, one would have to survive for six days in the desert alone, with no food or water. On the seventh day, your compass would fail you, and the city would appear before you. Hoever, this task was not something that suited my current body, and the boy was not willing to put his life on the line in the first place. So I continued to reincarnate, the cross-shaped scar appearing on every body I entered. Kenshin's body was the first that could take me to Daret Alayam.

"But once again I found myself limited. Not only was Kenshin strong of body, he was strong of mind, and imposed his persona over my own. My spirit slept for many years, but soon enough Kenshin found that there were some sins too great for him to bear alone. I was born again, and he began to grudgingly accept me as a part of him. Once my influence was strong enough…"

"You took his body for a goddamn joyride and came here." Sanosuke cut in, mahogany eyes glaring down Battousai in an impressive show of gall. The bird-head seemed to know that he wasn't even close to the swordsman's level, but rage had always been a powerful tool for Sanosuke.

The younger man's expression shifted just slightly, now mocking and sarcastic in nature.

"For a supposedly fabled city, this place ain't so cool, you know. You sure came a long way for nothin', Mister Battousai."

Amber eyes slid Sanosuke's way, and a head of red hair tilted to the side. "You've never been outside this city, have you, boy?"

Sanosuke tensed visibly, his energy beginning to bristle in preparation for any upcoming conflict. "No. What of it?"

Battousai gave a short bark of laughter, his smirk growing into something like the second cousin of an evil grin. "Then you don't know how painfully _dull _life on the outside is. Day in, day out, you wake up, work at your job, come home, fall asleep, then do it all over again. If you start a fight, they haul you into a jail cell. If you fight your way out of jail, you're marked as a criminal and must run from the authorities for the rest of your days. Here you are free to fight, brawl, and battle to your heart's content. You have no idea of the treasure you've been handed, boy."

Sanosuke grunted and turned his eyes away from Battousai, having decided in a rare moment of wisdom not to confront the swordsman any further. There was a short pause, broken by Misao, who still had one unanswered question.

"But… but what does this mean for all of us?"

Her question was directed at Koshijirou more than anyone, and the elder warrior considered his words carefully before answering the irrepressible kunoichi.

"I have just returned from an excursion to a town not far from here. It is there that I meet with a consultant of the sheik and am informed of the goings-on in the outside world. There have been rumors lately… rumors of a growing rebellion from within our own government… and rumors of a redheaded man with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek."

Battousai's attention grew as sharp as a blade at that; he locked eyes with Koshijirou again and saw the stern expression in his sapphire orbs.

"Your existence has not gone unnoticed, Battousai. Undoubtedly, your presence in Daret Alayam will draw many strong men here, both friend and foe alike. You may have unknowingly triggered a manhunt."

* * *

Moonlight streamed in through the crude square that served as a window, illuminating the room with a gentle, silvery touch. One of the occupants of the room was huddled in a shadowy corner, watching the other person with smoldering amber eyes. 

Her hair had a blue-black sheen under the light of the moon, falling over her mattress and brushing across her shoulders in a cascade of ebony. Thick, dark eyelashes fluttered in dreaming, sweeping against her pale skin that was given an ethereal glow by the moonlight.

Kamiya Kaoru was unquestionably made to be seen during the night.

Battousai's hand clenched around the reverse-blade sword that was leaning against his shoulder and let out something that sounded like a choked growl. In all the lifetimes he'd seen, no one had intrigued him quite like this girl had. He had come to Daret Alayam searching for a challenge in battle—yet Kaoru herself was a challenge of an entirely different kind.

"I know my daughter is beautiful, Battousai, but I'm not sure she'd entirely appreciate any animalistic sounds from a strange man in her room."

Battousai pivoted his head towards the doorway, where Koshijirou was standing, a warm, fatherly smile on his face. The older man had no trace of malice on his features—Battousai could even say that it looked as though he trusted him in the same room with his precious daughter. Koshijirou heaved a sigh then, and the redhead could almost see years of experience and age seeping into the older man's features.

"It's foolish to think that she won't become involved in this somehow. Kaoru never did want to be left out of anything on the grounds that she was too weak."

Battousai gave a short grunt, keeping his ears on Koshijirou, but letting his eyes drift back to the goddess of the night that lay before him. He knew that Koshijirou knew he was listening, and he would rather gaze upon Kaoru than look at anything else.

"…I trust you, Battousai. I trust Kenshin as well. Though your hands may be stained with the blood of men, I know you will never let a person who is important to you be harmed. I know that you shall protect Kaoru."

Without another word, Koshijirou moved away from the doorway, tugging closed the blue cloth. Still staring straight ahead with molten eyes, Battousai felt Kenshin's presence surface in his mind.

_It looks like we have another thing in common besides lust…_

**_No, really? Dumbshit…_**

The events of the day finally took their toll on the legendary warrior, and plum slowly began to overtake amber as his eyelids dropped closed.

* * *

Thank you so much for continuing to support me for so long! Your reviews always inspire me, even if my brickheaded self takes a long time to put out some stuff worth reading. A sleep-deprived lockheedelektra wishes you all a good night! 


End file.
